


missed flight / one shot

by adelajda



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Canes, Carolina Hurricanes, Cute, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Finland, Finnish, New York Islanders, idk - Freeform, maybe funny, my first work in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adelajda/pseuds/adelajda
Summary: Melanie had a plan to surprise her boyfriend. But everything goes to hell when she misses her flight.
Relationships: Sebastian Aho (b. 1997)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	missed flight / one shot

**Author's Note:**

> hi!  
> this is literally my first work in english, cause it´s not my mother language (obvi)  
> but my best sister helped me so i´ve decided to post this... thing :D  
> i know it´s not a lot of Sepe, but i am (probably lol) going to write more :)

Underlined : in Finnish

  
  


“I don't think you understand! I can´t let you in!”

Melanie wants to shout. Really loudly. 

She is late. As always. But today, it isn't her fault, which is quite rare for this paled-skinned, thin girl with dark hair in a messy bun (actually, it was a tight bun when she left Finland, but during her flight, she may have… messed things up)

The flight from Helsinki to London was delayed so she missed her flight from London to New York. 

Her plan was totally ruined.

And now, this security man doesn't want her to go inside because she doesn't have a ticket! Well, yeah, she really doesn't have it, because she was supposed to get inside with the team, which was currently playing against NY Islanders, but that's not her fault!

“I am really sorry,” she starts again, trying to calm down her nerves, “but I am here with the Canes, and -”

“How can you prove it?” the man interrupts her and Melanie rolls her eyes for like the fifth time in the last three minutes.

“I can´t! I have just photos and you said that you don't want to see them!”

Actually, she thought that the photos would be enough. But when she thought about it later, she had to admit that anyone could have taken the photo like that. If they would be kissing.. That would be a good proof. Not a fucking photo in his jersey!

“I can´t let you in, you have to go,” he states and looks at her with a very angry face expression.

Melanie is genuinely scared. Like, is he going to kill her now or what?

She sighs and turns around. She won't be able to get inside.

The plan was awesome. She was supposed to surprise Sepe after not seeing each other for a few months and she had it arranged with Teuvo - he was supposed to be the one to let her in. But now, everything is screwed. As well as her surprise.

Melanie starts walking away when she gets an idea.

She walks to the main hall and heads to the first ladies´ room. She gets into one of the stalls and opens her suitcase. Good thing she couldn't make it to a hotel and she had her baggage with her.

She opens it and starts digging deep down to find her jersey with number twenty and also a pair of white sneakers on the side of her suitcase. 

_ Well, that could be it _ , she mumbles to herself and starts changing.

Once she's done, she closes the suitcase, picks it up and decides to go and try a different entrance.

This time, she can see a woman standing in front of it, pretty anxiously-looking to be honest. Once her eyes fall on Melanie, her face is brightened with a big smile.

“Lottie, finally! You´re late, but whatever, just go in there and join the other girls! Why do you have the suitcase though?”

Melanie has no idea what is going on, but she decides to go along with the play.

“Oh, yeah, um - can I just leave it here for the play? I kind of got kicked out of the house so I have to carry my stuff,” she improvises and the woman's face turns sad.

“Of course, honey, give it to me,”she gets Melanie´s suitcase,” we can talk about it later, okay? Now go cheer it on!”

What a weird thing to say, it sounds like  _ “I am sorry your family got murdered, now just go write this exam!” _

Melanie fakes a smile and finally gets inside.

As much as she wants her eyes to fall on the ice and search for her boyfriend, she has to stay cool and keep acting. Instead of looking down, she is trying to find some of the cheerleaders. 

_ Nice _ , she thinks as she sees them just a few rows away.

Melanie basically runs towards them and joins them at the end of their formation.

The girl next to her turns face to face to Melanie and raises her eyebrows.

“Who the hell are you?”

Melanie smirks a little bit: “That's not a really good way to say hello.”

The girl - a blondie - snorts.

“Do you even know what to do?” she asks and Melanie smirks again.

“I used to swim, does that count?” she asks innocently and by swimming she means attending swimming lessons at the age of six.

“No, it doesn't!!” the blondie shouts, “just.. Try to do what we are doing,” she slowly calms down and Melanie nods her head.

_ She can do it. _

Melanie watches the girls for a few seconds, doing some kind of choreography, shaking their titties and butts and smiling through it all.

_ Nope, she can't do it. _

_ You have to try _ , she whispers to herself and starts imitating the girls next to her.

It has to be funny, because she is doing everything about two seconds later than the rest of her.. teammates. 

This is hilarious.

Turning back, little butt shake, turning forward, smiling, doing some hand stuff and.. Are those splits? Melanie can´t even do a fucking forward fold!

_ I guess it's time to leave or I will fall and we will be like a domino. _

As she leaves, she can hear the blondie: “Where the hell are you going?!” but Melanie doesn't answer. She runs down the tribunes. She is actually pretty lucky to be on the side that the players have their benches, not on the side with penalty boxes. 

_ Lucky Melanie! _

She decides to get the best place she can - to see the game, but not to be easily visible. There is about 15 minutes left and the Canes are losing 3 - 2.  _ Fucking Islanders. _

Melanie sits down next to a couple to get a breather and to decide on her next move. 

Actually, her plan was to wait in the cabin room and surprise Sepe with balloons that she was supposed to decorate the room with throughout the third period. 

_ I guess it's no balloons this time. _

When she finds number twenty on the bench, she instantly smiles. Then she´s hit by the reality of not knowing what to do. Maybe she could try to get into the hallway that the players go through before heading to the cabin room? 

That doesn't sound really bad, more like impossible.

She checks the time: 11:36 left. 

Melanie sighs a little bit before standing up and heading to the security exit.

She keeps saying “sorry” to everybody she is hitting in the small aisles as she finally gets to the exit. 

“Where are you going?” i rough voice stops her and Melanie freezes.

She has to make up something really quick.

“I need to use the bathroom, I am a cheerleader.”

The man, now standing in front of her with his black suit on, looks at her once again.

“You had a break.”

Melanie sighs and crosses her legs.

“It's  _ ladies _ emergency.”

The security guard looks to her crossed legs and raises his eyebrows.

“Go,” he finally says and Melanie goes inside with a small thanks in her eyes.

Firstly, she's making it look like going to the toilets (she actually saw a sign, she had to turn right), but she never arrives. Instead, Melanie turns around and runs to the hall between ice and cabins.

She can see the commentators getting ready for their interviews with players. Melanie guesses that there is about 5 minutes left from the match.

Suddenly, she has no idea what to do, so she just opens her phone and scrolls through Instagram until she can hear the final horn. 

It takes about five more minutes ´till she can see the first player - it's Teuvo! 

When he spots her, she can see that he's surprised.

“ Oh my god, I thought you´re not coming! ” he states and tries to hug her, but Melanie takes a step back.

“ You´re all sweaty! Don ´t touch me! ” she laughs and answers his question:  “I missed my second flight and then the security wouldn't let me in. I had to act as a cheerleader. ”

Teuvo starts laughing.

Melanie is searching for Sepe, but can't find him.

  
“ He's giving an interview, should be here in a minute, ” Teuvo explains and Melanie nods. 

As soon as she looks back to the aisle leading to ice, a smile brightens her face. She starts running and jumps into the arms of surprised Sebastian.

“I thought that I was too sweaty for a hug! ” Teuvo shouts but Melanie doesn't listen.

She just wants to be with her boyfriend.

“ What, what happened? How is that you´re here? ”

Melanie steps back and smiles.

“Surprise!”

In the end, Melanie feels really proud. Even though the plan didn't go well, she still managed to fulfill the result.

And she felt even prouder when she exited hand in hand with Sepe and kissed him in front of that first security guard.

1:0 for Melanie.


End file.
